Communal shower
by TrinaToxic
Summary: Riza Hawkeye finds herself having to stay in the barracks until Roy Mustang offers to let her stay with him. Will their feelings for eachother be to much? Rated M, for adult language, and adult situations.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, I just love it and the unspoken relationship between Roy Mustang and Riza hawkeye. This chapter is very "fluffy" but rated M because the next chapter will be very smutty. thanks for reading please let me know what you think!**

Untying her Military issued boots Riza looks around the large empty locker room, she sighs taking solace in the quiet that surrounds her as she checks her watch.

"7:08 I'd say most everyone has left by now," she says patting Black Hayates head "Now I Want you to stay right here, I'll only be a few minutes."

The black dog turns in a circle before curling in a tiny ball under the bench his owner was sitting on. Riza smiles at her faithful companion before setting her boots beside him and standing to strip out of her Amestrian uniform. As she neatly folds her clothes a nauseous ball starts to form in the pit of her stomach and she takes a deep breath as the battle in her head begins, a precautious side of her reminding her that anyone could walk in the showers and see the tattoo displayed across her back, while another logical side argues that she can't just not shower for a couple weeks. Noting the smell of gun powder and ash staining her skin from target practice with her team, she decides she really only has one option as she wraps the towel around herself, and steps into the stall lined with 10 shower heads only a few feet apart.

Riza turns the water on the shower head closest to the exiting wall and snags her towel on the hook on the other side. She winces in shock as the hot water strikes the scarred skin on her back. She leans her head back letting the water soak in to her hair and the tension from the day starts to flow down the drain like the dirt on her skin.

Outside the shower stalls Roy Mustang walks in to the locker room, his thumb and index finger massaging a headache through the bridge of his nose. He sighs as he realizes he's not alone by the sound of a running shower and a uniform folded on a bench. Still he strips off his uniform and throws it lazily on the bench across from the occupied one.

"Good evening." Roy says, he marches into the showers, avoiding looking at the other officer as he fiddles with shower knob trying to find a comfortable temperature.

A look of horror spreads across Riza's face as she hears a greeting drowned out by the water pouring down her ears. She quickly turns her back towards the shower spray, hoping her new shower mate hadn't yet spotted her tattoo.

"Colonel?!?" she says as her jaw drops seeing the to familiar shaggy black hair and the large abdominal scar before averting her eyes feeling the inappropriateness of the moment.

"Lutenient Hawkeye?" He says in a concerned voice. The small glimpse of her as her opens his eyes is enough to fill his cheeks with a bright pink blush before looking to his other side and running his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

Riza quickly turned her tattooed back to him as a blush starts to fill her cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry Lutenient; just you are the last person I expected to see here." He says hoping she hadn't found his udder shock rude.

"Nothing to be sorry for sir, I had just assumed everyone had gone home for the night. To be honest my biggest concern tonight was that someone would see my back, so I'm relieved it's just you." A small smile of relief crosses his face before he sees the scars he left on her back from the corner of his eye and a flood of emotions overcomes him .He closes his eyes in an attempt to quite them.

"May I ask why you're using the communal showers? Don't you have a shower at your apartment?" Roy asks.

"I could ask you the same thing sir." Riza snaps back uncomfortably.

"That's fair. I had a date tonight, well I have a date. I was supposed to meet this girl at the theater at 7 and I was ready to leave at 5:30 to get ready, but you made me stay late to finish that paperwork, long story short I fell asleep at my desk and when I woke up it was 7 and I figured I should clean up a little since I'm going to show up late anyways." He laughs telling the story.

"And did you finish those documents sir?" She asks as she rinses the shampoo out of her hair.

"You're avoiding my question Lutenient." He waits patiently as a moment of silence passes.

"I do have a shower at my apartment, but a main pipe busted and my entire apartment flooded, so it's not really an option right now." She confesses

"So that's why you've been in such a poor mood today." He laughs "Are you staying in a motel or is it just for tonight?"

"No, I was going to get a motel but nowhere would let me have Black Hayate so I got it Okayed to keep him with me in the barracks."

A look of shock and concern spread across her commanding officers face.

"Why didn't you ask me, I could have kept him for a couple days for you?"

"I can't ask you to do that sir." She says closing her eyes with a look of shame "Plus it's not just a couple days, I've been quoted 2 to 4 weeks."

Roy lets out a long sigh. "Well I can't let me favorite subordinate bunker down with the savages in the barracks, I have an extra room at my place, so I guess you'll both have to stay with me until yours is fixed. Grumman has already gone home for the night, but we can get a temporary flat mate form from him in the morning."

"Sir, no, I can handle myself down there, staying with you would be completely inappropriate."

"Do I need to make it an order?" He smiles half-jokingly.

Riza gives him a tired smile "Of course not sir. Thank you."

"You know if you're feeling grateful you could agree to make us dinner tonight."

"I'm really not much of a cook sir. Plus don't you have a date to get to." She turning off her shower and wrapping her towel around her.

"I **HAD** a date. You made late for it twice now" He jokes dramatically "Plus if I show up now I stand a good chance of getting popcorn thrown in my face and I think helping you make dinner sounds like more fun than that. "

Riza laughs as she leaves the shower stall to get dressed and Roy rests his head against the shower tiles as the water hits him and large grin fills his face with sincere happiness and relief.


	2. Dinner and a tour

Roy leans against the frame of his front door, a slight scowl gracing his features as he searches through a ring of at least fifteen keys.

"Sir, why do you have that many keys?" Riza asks as his search gets chaotic.

"Well I have one for the car, two are a key to this damn door, at least one is to the office and another to central offices front doors and gates, and if we're being honest here there is at least one on here for each place I've lived… Pretty sure I still have one on here from you and your father's house." He laughs nervously while still desperately searching through the stack of keys.

Riza smirks through a sigh as Black Hayate impatiently walks in circle, ready to lie down and go to sleep.

"Aha!" He exclaims as he lifts his doormat and grabs a key hidden underneath "Good thing I keep a spare! Now right this way my lady" he bows playfully holding the door open.

As Riza walks in carrying her duffle bag she makes a mental note to scold him about keeping his spare key in such an obvious place later. She wonders how she hasn't been in his new house since moving to central, settling on that they've both just been to busy between promise day and helping rebuild central command. She notices his house feels much emptier then it used to, that even though he has gotten a bigger house he still only has the furniture from his small apartment.

"Let me show you around, first up these stairs are the bedrooms." Roy takes her bag from her and starts to walk up the stairs, she smiles slowly following behind.

"This one here on the right will be your room" he walks into the room and sets her bag on a perfectly made full size bed with a fluffy white duvet, there is nothing on any of the walls except the large window covered with a dark blue curtain that is barley thick enough to distort the moon. The only furniture in the room was the bed, a nightstand, and a small chair in the corner by the window, the room felt empty but Riza was grateful for that after expecting to be sleeping in the company of dozens of strange soldiers.

"Now since this will be an extended stay, there is a closet here for you to put your things." He says sliding a door open to a large empty space.

"Thank you again, Colonel. I really appreciate this and I promise we will stay out your way while we're here."

"Nonsense, I'll enjoy the company. Now come, let's continue the tour" Roy pats the bed watching Black Hayate jump up and curls himself into a tight sleepy ball "And please, it's Roy here." The words come out very serious before smiling and crossing the hall.

"Now right there at the end is the bathroom, which also has the washer and dryer in it, and this room here is mine if you ever need anything at all."

She notices his room looks nearly identical to the guest room, the same end table, curtain and chair, the only real differences were a dresser along his wall, his queen sized bed with the blankets on top scrunched into a mess, his clothes littering the floor and on his nightstand the only personal affects she'd seen so far; a bottle of scotch, a single crystal glass, and two photo frames turned toward the bed.

"Now we'll finish up down stairs on our way to the kitchen. I'm starving!" He walks down the stairs and through the entryway "Here is the living room… It's kind of chilly in here, I hadn't even noticed" Roy pulls his glove out of his pocket and slides it over his hand before snapping towards the fire place and sparking a roaring flame. "Now this room here is my study." He tosses his glove onto a sofa and opens the door to a room filled with books. Every wall has a large book shelf and every shelf is full; in the middle is a large desk with more books piled on top and a three picture frames, one of Maes and his wife and daughter, one of Roy and Riza and the rest of the unit, and a very old photo of him and her just before their teens.

Riza smiles and lifts the photo "I can't believe you still have this."

"Are you saying you got rid of yours?" He raises his eyebrow

"Of course not, mine is hung in my apartment." Her eyes light up at the memory "It reminds me of my happiest times."

"Me too." He confesses "Ok and right down here we complete our tour in the kitchen." He walks across the living room to the next door way spreading his arms out to present his surroundings before turning to look through the refrigerator "So we have Italian sausage, and a butternut squash, and there should be some broth in the cabinets. Do you like Butternut squash stew?" he holds up the large squash.

"That is actually something I can make." She smiles and takes the squash from him and sets it on the counter and rolls up her sleeves.

"Why don't you go change and get comfortable before we really get started." Roy tosses the sausage into a pot and turns it on.

"That sounds good." Riza walks through the house and back up the stairs to her room and pushes the door nearly closed behind her. She pets Black Hayate before opening her bag and laying out stacks of neatly folded clothes until she finds a pair of tight black legging pajama pants a black sports bra, and continues shuffling through her bag hoping to find a tank top so she wouldn't be stuck in another unbreathable turtleneck, but doubting that she would pack something she couldn't wear around strangers. Finally as she reaches the very bottom of her bag she finds a small folded black tank top and lets out a thankful sigh. She strips off her clothes feeling relieved to have the weight of her uniform off of her and the brisk air against her skin. Her head starts to replay how chivalrous Roy had been through the evening and the way he reminded her of when they were teenagers.

Hearing the sizzle of the pan Roy stirs the browning sausage before going up the stairs to change out of his own clothes. As he makes it to his room he sees Riza's door opened just a crack and before realizing what he was doing he was at the edge of the door peeking into the room. He glanced at the back of her head his eyes traveling down her body seeing the large red tattoo across her back, his heart starts to race as he sees the curves where her waist meets her hips, and he feels his pants tighten as he sees the way her tight black boyshort panties hug her ass. He rips his eyes away from her shaking his head realizing how indelicate he is being, so he turns back to his room to catch his breath and change.

The sound of Roy closing his door shakes Riza out of her thoughts sliding her tank top and leggings on she starts back down the stairs. The smell of the cooking sausage leads her back to the kitchen and she stirs the skillet of meat before adding broth, subsequently picking up the knife to chop the onion and garlic. As she is chopping she starts to remember all the dinners she and Roy cooked together while he had studied under her father, her heart fills with the distant happiness and a smile graces her mouth. As she's mixing the chopped vegetables into the pot of meat she hears his footsteps approaching.

"We used to cook dinner together all the time you know. I wish we had kept the habit of at least every once in a while over these years." She calls to him.

"Hey we have dinner together at least once a month!" He smiles walking into the doorway.

"Yes but its almost always in the office and it's usually with more people." She turns to face him and her breath catches in her chest as she sees him standing in the doorway his usual sexy smirk embellishing his face. Her eyes travel down to his shirtless chest so firm and muscular, his nearly perfect abs defined by the shadows of the fire glowing in the living room behind him, her eyes journey even lower to the boarder where his pajama pants meet skin and she can hear her heart in her ears as she feels the heat intensifying in her face. She quickly turns around cursing herself; feeling like a oversexed teenager. She presses thek nife into the squash trying to chop off the stem.

Roy chuckles to himself seeing the bright pink shade of her face, and doubting that could have been brought on by seeing him shirtless for the millionth time. He waits patiently and silently watching, her desperately sawing at the squash and failing to get it apart. Strutting over to her he wraps his arms around her caressing one of his hands on top of her right hand on the knife and the other beside her left on the squash.

"Here let me help you." Taking more force than he would admit the knife cuts off the top and he moves their hands to cut off the bottom. Her hands are so capable but feel so delicate and soft under his own. Being this close his nose fills with the Coconut crème scent of her hair. Heat is radiating from her body, burning where his chest is touching her back; He feels the tension in his pants swelling as his cock hardens against her ass and he presses it against her more, trying to relieve some pressure. He realizes he's helped cut the squash more than necessary but he can hear her pulse or his; as a primal urge takes over

and he realizes he needs to touch her.

"T...T...Thank you." it comes out more of a squeak then actual words, though she can't hear anything over her the erratic throbbing of her heart. Her eyes start to feel heavy and there is a fire burning inside her begging for his touch. His hot breath on her neck has her mind in a fog, she feels her head getting light as his grip tightens on her hands, she can't look at him or she knows she'll lose what little self-control she has left. But as one of his hands leave hers she starts to feel an empty space inside herself wishing he hadn't gone.

Roy takes a hand off of her hand holding the squash and uses it to brush her hair off her shoulder; she's evading his glances so he's struggling to tell what she's feeling. He moves his now free hand down tightly

grasping her hip before tracing light kisses over her shoulder and up her neck where her hair had been.

He starts to nip at her ear and her mind goes blank as she just gives into the wonderful feeling of his breath on her skin. She can feel the fervor in her stomach telling her she needs him. finally she turns to meet his gaze.

The way she looks at him tells him everything he needs to know and he drops the knife from her hand and turns her to him and smashes his lips into hers for a hungry, wanting kiss. His tongue swirls with hers in her mouth; she tastes like honey and he wants to keep her flavor forever. His cock is throbbing and he needs relief but he wants this to last. His hands slide from her hips down to the cushion of her ass and he lifts her up to meet his core.

Riza wraps her legs around him feeling his powerful cock trying to dig its way through her leggings. She wants so badly to let it in; to let him feel how wet she is for him. Her breaths are short and quick, and she feels like none of her air is getting to her brain. She feels him grinding his large cock into her as he's kissing and nibbling down her neck.

"Oh Roy!" she moans as she digs her nails into his back.

He pulls her tighter against him, hearing his name come out of her beautiful mouth seends him into a panic to taste her and feel himself inside her. As he reaches to raise her tank top over her head a large boiling crash comes from the stove top as their dinner boils over and they both hesitantly rush to save it, as their heads clear to what was about to happen.


End file.
